


Grenade

by KaytlynC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Death, F/M, Suicide mention, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytlynC/pseuds/KaytlynC
Summary: It's Dean’s birthday! The reader plans to come home before Dean is supposed to get off work and bake him a cake, but finds him in the midst of a make-out session with a random woman from a bar. Needless to say, there's some bad stuff going down.





	Grenade

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of @mamaredd123 's Shred Some Hearts Challenge (http://mamaredd123.tumblr.com/post/160200978292/shred-some-hearts-challenge), so it is gonna be pure angst, all based around the song Grenade by Bruno Mars. I'm fairly new to writing, so I hope you all enjoy!

_ Easy come, easy go _ __  
_ That's just how you live, oh _ __  
_ Take, take, take it all _ _  
_ __ But you never give

 

Alcohol. There was a  **lot** of alcohol involved in everything today.

__  
_ Should've known you was trouble _ __  
_ From the first kiss _ __  
_ Had your eyes wide open _ _  
_ __ Why were they open?

 

There was also a lot of kissing. Dean didn't think it was Y/N, it didn't feel like her. She didn't like it this rough. But it had to be, Y/N was his girlfriend, and he would never kiss someone else. At least, not knowingly. Right?

 

_ Gave you all I had _ __  
_ And you tossed it in the trash _ __  
_ You tossed it in the trash, you did _ _  
_ __ To give me all your love is all I ever asked

 

Y/N came home from work early that evening. It was Dean’s birthday, and she planned to make the apartment they shared all nice and bake a cake. What she wasn't expecting was seeing Dean on the couch, half-naked with a random woman on the bed. She thought it was strange that the Impala was outside, seeing as Dean always left for work before she did, and upon entering the apartment, Y/N realized why.

 

The groceries fell to the floor with a small thud, not loud enough to distract the two on the couch. But her choked sob definitely got their attention, and, boy, did that strange woman move fast once she saw someone at the door. 

 

Dean looked between the two women and immediately got off the woman on the couch. “Y/N, baby, hear me out-” Y/N held up her hand to cut him off. “Get out.” 

 

“Y/N, please-”

 

“ **No** . I don't want to hear your bullshit. I can't even look at you right now, Dean.” Y/N turned and walked to the kitchen, bracing her hands on the edge of the sink. After a moment, she heard rustling that meant one or both of them putting their clothes back on.

 

Once the door closed, Y/N turned to find Dean still standing by the bed, though he was fully dressed. “I told you to get out.”

 

“Y/N, please, just listen to me.” With a sigh, she crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen counter. “Talk. You have five minutes before I force you to leave.”

 

“Thank you.” With that, Dean went on to explain how drunk he is, how he wasn't thinking properly, and how sorry he was that he did this to Y/N, his love, his baby, his happiness.

 

“Dean, if you love me so much, you wouldn't have even gone out drinking before noon. You would have been at  **work** , like you always are at this time on your birthday. I get that you want to celebrate, but you have a fiancée now. I know this is new to you, hell, it's new to me, too, but this is ridiculous.” Y/N was close to tears at this point, and chose to look down at her feet rather than Dean. By the way Dean took in a breath, she could tell he was close to tears as well, maybe even crying. “Y/N, baby, please... Don't be mad at me... I- I don't know what I was thinking…”

 

“That's just it, Dean... You  **weren't** thinking. You're drunk... You should drink some water or something, sleep it off and call me when you wake up... maybe then I'll be able to even look at you.” Once she finished talking, Y/N grabbed her keys from the floor and left the apartment. 

 

\------------

 

_ What you don't understand is... _ __  
_ I'd catch a grenade for ya _ __  
_ Throw my hand on a blade for ya _ __  
_ I'd jump in front of a train for ya _ _  
_ __ You know I'd do anything for ya

 

Once Y/N left, Dean began pacing the living room floor, running his hands through his hair a little more forceful than necessary.  _ ‘How could I be so  _ **_stupid_ ** _?’  _ He thought to himself.

 

If he hadn't gone out drinking instead of calling in sick to work, this wouldn't be happening. He would be sitting at work in his office, his fiancée wouldn't be upset with him, and he would be having a good day. But alas, Dean Winchester couldn't resist day drinking on his birthday. He made the decision to go out. Everything that happened was his fault. Dean decided that he needed to go find Y/N. He grabbed the keys to the Impala and left to find his fiancée. 

 

He was being reckless. He  **needed** to find her, to find Y/N. Dean was too busy looking for Y/N that he didn't notice the bar telling him to stop for a train, or the train that was barreling down the tracks, despite its horn honking. He didn't notice until it was too late to move and the train hit him. The train couldn't stop in time, and Dean's car couldn't move fast enough.

 

Dean died upon impact. Y/N didn't find out until on her way home about half an hour later. Traffic was backed up and some people were closing to turn around and find another route home. Y/N got out of her car and approached the police officer standing guard by the tape to ask what happened. 

 

“Ma’am, please return to your car. This will be resolved shortly.”

 

“With all due respect, officer, I have somewhere just down the road that I need to be. Just how soon is-” Y/N stopped talking as she noticed the wreckage not far from where she was standing. “W-was the car that was hit a 1967 Chevrolet Impala?”

 

“Ma’am, that's none of your concern.”

 

“It very well is my concern. My fiancé drives a 1967 Chevy Impala and if that's him- oh, god…” As her breathing began to get shallow, the officer called over the radio that he might need a medic down where he was standing watch. He opened a door on the patrol car. “Miss, have a seat and lean forward.” Y/N did this, though it didn't help. A paramedic walked over to the car and began to help Y/N, talking her through the panic. Once her breathing had calmed, Y/N looking to the officer. “Is it my fiancé...?”

 

The officer explained that he didn't know who it was, and that they wouldn't know until they got the body to a morgue. Y/N began to panic once more, and that was when the paramedic calmly pointed out that they needed to get her away from the area before something more serious happens to her. Y/N complied and followed the medic down the road, away from the accident.

 

\--------

 

Once it was determined that it was, in fact, Dean, Y/N lost herself. She moved in with her family as soon as she could, and never married. She never stopped wearing her engagement ring, either. She couldn't face the fact that she was possibly the reason behind Dean’s death, and soon, she died as well. Whether it was suicide or an accidental death remains unknown.

  
_ Oh, I would go through all this pain _ __  
_ Take a bullet straight through my brain _ __  
_ Yes, I would die for you, baby _ _  
_ __ But you won't do the same


End file.
